Do You Have It ?
by Cassie Sharpie
Summary: Replacement for MY LOCKETT! story. Mikan loses her necklace given by... him. Her VIF ( Very Important Friend ). What if her BFF have it, who is currently studying at the Academy, what is Mikan going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Do You Have It? by Cassie Sharpie / cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

**A-N:**Hey everybody, let's just say this is the replacement for my story: MY LOCKETT!

Sorry!

I **do not** own G.A.

**I only own this story**

* * *

**chapter 1**

* * *

Oh god! I need to get perspective! It not like it's the end of the humankind! Or a hurricane is coming to hit the place… is it?

Okay this is the end of my life! Ugh come on Mikan Yukihira get a grip!

One day, in the future I'll look back at this moment and laugh- _stop_.

I mean I just lost my most prized necklace with a red ruby stone, who was suppose to be from my very _important_ friend. My mysterious, as Aika-chan calls it _VIF_. I've worn it safely trough the whole two years since he left, putting it religiously in my _sacred_ box, every night.

And now my life has gone meltdown. You might think that I'm just a teenager taking it as like it was some big issue, but the thing is, I need to _have_ it, because _that day_ might be today or tomorrow or even after ( or maybe more ), and if I don't have I'll hate myself!

Okay, maybe I'll just have do see it in a different angle. What would grandpa do?

-_close your eyes,_

_Breathe in and out _

_Where is it?_

_I don't know _

_All you have to do is _

_Recall where you last saw it_

_Squeeze squeeze squeeze _

_Those little gray cells_

_Squeeze squeeze sueeze _

_Them all!-_

Okay, that obviously did not work. I remember Grandad's disturbing song and not my necklace!

I'm never going to find it!

Grandpa _is _the sweetest old man I've known in my life. I love him so much. I remember him teaching me playing guitar and banjo, but one thing that he suck the most is songwriting. He even wrote me a song once about school and it only made me dislike the place even more!

Again! concentrate Mikan, concentrate!

So here I am in the backyard ,(I just turn the whole house upside down because of it) looking under every vase, chair and now what? I'm crawling on the ground looking at plants, ignoring my earthworm-phobia, practicly ruining my favourite cream-colored- _prada _dress, already stained with brown dirt ( it looks like a dog pooped on me).

My phone in my hand bleeps. It's from Emiko-chan.

**Hey, found it yet? **

**Not a chance… **

**Did you look at your room? **

I snort at that and text her.

**I think I would have thought of that myself **

**Don't be such a downer Mi-chi, smile :). **

**Maybe you left it at Ruru-chan's house, I mean you've just notice today that you misplaced it. Let me know when you find it **

**XXXXX  
**

It can't be at Hotaru's house…can it? I've been there like two days ago, _helping_ her pack her things, and if your asking why I highlighted that part is because _I_ packed for her.

The thing is that my own BFF left me, or us , but especially me. She went to this prestigious school name Gakuen ….Alas… something. She said that it was time to step up and make her dreams come true (she wants to be an inventor) and as a great best friend I am, I totally support her. But where is she when I need her!

'Mom! I'm going Hota-chan's place!' putting on my black high heels, just to make me a little bit taller. Satisfied with my new look, I love wearing dresses, since I was born , adding a little spice by putting high heels. ( I love the feeling of being tall )

I take my purse and head down stair only to be stopped by mom melodious voice.

Mom has always been a fan of Celine Dion and Phil Collins, so don't be surprise if you hear her singing one of those sappy song. When I was little I was always envy with green, I wanted to be as good as her. She has such a beautiful voice, that not only bird stop and listen like that Katniss girl from Suzanne's book, it can even stop the crying and shrieking of a Baby. Which is a lot since I babysitted my neighbour's daughter and it wouldn't stop crying for two whole hours.

I always wish I had her voice. Everyone says that I have a pretty voice, but I don't believe them.

I guess I'll just have to stick with what grandpa taught me.

I ignore her and head to the door.

I'm walking, checking my phone once in a while. Looking if one of my girlfriends has some news about their boyfriend to tell me. I don't even know why I'm torturing myself , by asking them about their relationship. Maybe I'm just want to relieved this feeling of heaviness inside me.

And I can say, this method is clearly not working

I'm here in front of the Imai house- I mean mansion. The gate opens up as by magic, let me tell you, this is one of Hota-chan's inventions.

The gate can see who the person is and opens up only if your welcome to the Imai family. It pretty much has a mind of itself. So if there's a burglar whose not in the list of the friends of the Imai it will be electrocuted, identified and the ground in front of the gate will open up and suck him or her in this tube putting him directly to jail.

I don't know how Hotaru did it, but I saw a demonstration once with a dummy.

'Hey Shiro-san' I waved at him. Shiro is Hotaru's butler. I've known him since I was a child. Now he was in his late fifties. He was one of the nicest men I met, second to grandpa that is. When I was thirteen Hotaru and her whole family had to go to France for some important research that took almost 2 years and they left Shiro to take care of the mansion, so sometimes I would hang out with him together with some of my friends.

And that time was when I met _him..._

'Do you think I can take a look at Hotaru's room?'

I went up to him ' Sure Miss Sakura, do you want me to accompany you?'

' No thanks ' I bowed before making my way to the big stairs where was Hotaru's room was situated.

…2 hours later_…_

I can't find it anywhere. I see a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my hair is messy, my nails are been constantly being chewed by me.

I'm a wreck, someone would even say that I had a terrible hangover or a bus just came over and hit me.

Then it really hit me.

Oh my god, why did I even let it leave my neck! I'm such an idiot. that day when I packed Hotaru's bags for her, we where talking about my necklace, I was playing with it and then I took it off , to take a better look of it.

What if I accidentally putted it in Hotaru's bag?

Why is this happening to me! This is a nightmare!

* * *

**A-N**: Hey I'm _**cherryblossomxcrimsonflames**_, I change my name to Cassie Sharpie

Hope you like my new fic.

**A-N: NO FLAMES,**

**Thank you for reading**

**Have I smiley face everybody **

**Cassie S. / CbxCf **

**XXXX**

* * *

**Books / Stories** :

If your into G.A. and funny stuff read:

**Mikan's mailbox! **By secretsongwriter. _ask away and she will write it in a story_

_._

**Two different worlds **by Dazzling Dolphin (complete). _Farm/country girl meets Rockstar sensation Natsume, they are really from different worlds…_

**Prince Charming** by Heartbroken Confession ( One-shot ) this always makes me Laugh Out Loud.

_What do you do when your boyfriend gives you strange gifts ? Want to find out?_

All MxN stories


	2. Welcome to GA

Do you have it? By Cassie Sharpie / cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

**A-N: **I **do not** own G.A.

**I only own this story**

* * *

Chapter two: Welcome to G.A.

* * *

Okay so here is the plan:

Step one: Book a train for Tokyo.

Step two: tell mom I'm going to have a PJ party with my new girlfriend which her name is Lexi (a girl I invented).

Step three: Pack some stuff : 4 dresses, a pair of high heels, 5 shirts, 2 shorts, 2 pants, 2 skirts and a pair of shoes and other girlie needs all backed in my luggage. ( too much right, but I just can't decide , maybe I'll be staying there longer, idk).

Step four: Convince dad to take mom in a dinner-date, leave at 8.30 and come back at 10.00.

Step five : go in the hotel to spend the night.

Step six : leave for Tokyo at 8.00 AM.

That went excellent, and now I'm here. In front of the gate, begging the guards, On my knees with my hands clasped together pleading these old men. Acting like a three year old instead of a mature sixteen year old. ( LOL everyone knows I'm not really mature).

' Can't you just say to Hotaru Imai, that I'm her BFF' they looked confused.

' B-f-f ?' it's annoying when people don't know this _basic_ stuffs.

' Best Friends Forever, grandpa'. Oops I shouldn't said that. I angried him. Uh-huh.

' that's it go away, girlie'

The nerve of this guy. ' Don't ever call me girlie, don't you know who I am' Sure they don't know me, it's not like I met them or something. ' I'm Mikan Yukihara, that's who I am' A smug plastered on my face.

I don't know why but saying my full name out loud always boosted my confidence, and the most weird thing is the two guys suddenly look petrified.

' You're a Yukihara?'

' Um yeah, why?'

The guards look at each other, and they nodded at each other.

' Okay you can come in, will lead you to MSP'

I'll take what I can have. Remember you're doing this for the necklace. I nodded at them.

Okay so the weirdest thing just happened, The Middle school principal is _my_ uncle.

One word to describe what I'm feeling.

BUSTED.

Dad is totally going to ground me! Mom will know I _lied _to her, which will give her a heart attack, same goes for dad.

My parent think I'm still that goody goody nine yeared old little girl, who always says the truth. They don't even know that I cutted class with _him_ and I earned my first kissed. They don't even know I dated _him_ at age of 14 ( and I had my first hickey from, but don't worry I'm still a virgin). Not even Hotaru knows since she left for France. ( remember,1st chapter).

Okay so my _uncle_ who I've never met in my whole entire life, is phoning home right now. In front of me. Sometimes giving me disappointed looks, which made me more guiltier.

I'm starting to regret coming here, I mean if I knew that my uncle was one of the principals in this academy I would have never set foot in Tokyo in the first place. But eternal damnation is hitting on me.

' …Okay okay, I'm happy I've finally talked to you little bro, don't worry I'll take care of little Mikan, bye '

I flinch when he says little.

' So Mikan-chan, it seems that you'll be staying here for a little while'.

YES!- Wait what? A little while. As if knowing what I was thinking he answers me

' Wellcome to Alice Academy, I hope you'll like your stay here' he says smiling.

' What !'

.

.

I can't believe this. Daddy actually agreed to let her little princess stay in the academy 'till I actually graduated. Wow. Two days ago he couldn't even let me go outside until he knew who I was going to spend time with. He wanted name, address and phone number, like he some investigator of a crime scene. I think Horatio Kane is not even that persistant.

Well at least Daddy will have to ground and scold me till I actually graduate from this academy. Im secretly thanking for being a Yukihara. I think im going to like this school.

So here I am unpacking my stuffs in my new room. Uncle says it's my temporary room, until I know all the regulation, and policies.

I took out my phone from the pocket of my skinny jeans.

I text.

**Hey Emiko it's me, I've made it, I'm here at Gakuen Alice. Tell the news to Aika…**

**I'll be staying here for a little while.**

**I Miss u.  
**

**XXXXX :D**

I press send. The screen says 'sending' a moment later it's written ' Can't send '

' What the..-' my phone bleeps.

**Hey Mikan, I forgot to tell you that you can't send any messages outside the academy.**

**Your uncle.**

This might be awkward for others if they see me like this, cause I'm literally glaring at the phone like it was it was my uncle in person.

Or I was totally wrong about my thoughts about this school

Today has been a really exhausting day…

I just hope that the people here are nice cause if not, I'm so not going to survive.

And that all the thing I did was worth it. I'm going to find that necklace once and for all…

**A-N: NO FLAMES, thank you**

**Have I smiley face everybody :) :) :) **

**Cassie S. / CbxCf**

**XXXX**

* * *

Books / stories you might want to read:

G.A.

**I am Yours **by Hanako-chan. _Prince Natsume Hyuuga proves that he is not gay to little miss Sakura by kissing her…._

**Confession of A Runaway **by Shiori90210 (A little drama, action ) _you can tell the plot from the title._


	3. Jerk-face

Do you have it? By Cassie Sharpie / cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

**A-N: **I **do not** own G.A.

**I only own this story**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jerk-face

* * *

Mikan breathe, it's just your first day of school it's not like they'll automatic-ly hate you, right?

_In and out. In and out. In and out_.

'So class we have a new student attending this academy also. Be nice, okay!'

Inside I hear people talking and whispering, wondering if I'm a girl or a boy

'Come in' he said motioning me to take three step in so they could see me. I take another amount of air and I let it out in a huff, before proceeding.

Everybody is looking at me, and I feel uneasy. I gulp.

I begin 'Um hi, I'm Mi-mi… ' Iclear my throat. ' I … I ' I can't say it.

I can't to this, which is _strange_, Emiko says, since I've been doing plays in the theatre as my favourite pastime , but the thing is, it's not the same. Let me explain you why, when your on the stage (where I perform that is) you can't see the audience, so that calms me ( about the clapping part though, I just put the clapping sound in my Ipod, and before doing a play, I hear it 3 times ). I don't like seeing the expression of people when I'm acting.

Mom calls it a Half-stage fright.

I have Half-stage fright.

I look at the blonde teacher for help, and thankfully he got the message.

'Well as she was saying, her name is Mikan Yukihara, and before you start asking, yes, she's related to the MSP.'

I don't want to see their reaction, but I can see it since I'm pretty much in front of the whole class.

Some are smiling at me, some are astonished, some even are drooling, some are impassive and some are making snotty face and whispers to their classmate, well I can make out some words in their little conversation like 'Who does she think she is?' or 'So what? We have to treat her like a princess' and lastly 'What is she wearing?'

I look down at my outfit and I think I look fine. I mean I'm wearing a t-shirt printed: 'You're a bad boy & I'm a good girl', my black skinny jeans (that I wore yesterday, since they were still clean I putted them on) and my new ballet-like shoes.

I think I look good and my blue dragon fly pendant is a nice touch which matches the color of my headband and bracelets, I mean look at what their wearing, white t-shirt and those ugly blue skirts.

I was probably going to shout at her. ' what kind fashion do you have? ' but I notice that their all in uniform and I'm not.

Okay maybe the clothing uncle gave me was my uniform and I decided to not wear it. But seriously look at it, it was just to skimpy and one thing I'm not, is a b***h.

And I totally hate the style. I'd rather wear my clothes.

The teacher is looking at me again. Clearly checking me and asking himself why I don't have my uniform.

But I cut him off before even he answer. ' I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know I was required to wear that crap- I mean be- beautiful uniform' I stop myself from saying crappy, but I think he already sense that I hated it.

'So let's proceed, who wants to be Mikan's partner?' I hate the attention so I put my head down and I fiddle with my pendant, biting my lower lip.

I look up not expecting any hands, but to my surprise a boy, who was reading a manga, calmly look at me and said

' I'll be her partner '

A screeching sound is heard a few seconds later. The green-haired girl shot up from her sit ' What! B-but why?! Why her?! Natsume-sama'

He looked at her glaring daggers at her, and she slowly sat down.

' I guess it's settled Natsume you'll show Mikan around and help her things' the teacher turned to me ' You can sit beside your partner ' I marched the aisle and that's when I saw Hotaru, I stop and look at her. I really want to hug her right now, but I'll just embarrass myself more so I just proceeded to my sit.

I'm a little bit hurt that Hotaru did not volunteer for her to be my partner, what's the point of being BFF. Maybe she's just too busy to look after a little girl like me. _Stop_. Shoo bad thoughts go away, in with the happy ones.

The guy, who volunteered to be my partner, smirk at me then the most embarrassing thing happened, he put his head on my lap.

' Thank you, partner ' and closed his eyes, I blushed he's so handsome, but a jerk and his _not_ my type so the next thing I did sent everyone gaping and gasping. I pushed hs head off my lap causing him so fall on the hard ground. Oops! ' Sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm nobody' pillow, jerk!' and I blew him a kiss.

He looked surprise for a moment. He got himself up and leaned 'till he's mouth was right beside my ear ' Next time I'd like a kiss on my lip, Miss I'm as good girl, well let me tell I'm very bad boy, hon '

I pushed him off ' No kisses for you !' and he just chuckled at me.

'Ouch Ouch ! Okay I get it, I said sorry already, will you please stop hitting me?' I said trying to avoid the hits .

'Why are you hitting me I didn't even hug you?' Hotaru's face become bitter.

' Don't you know, who that guy is, do you really want trouble?' I looked at her stunned. Why is she defending that guy? I mean that Jerk-faced Hyuuga. Does she like him?

' Who are you calling jerk-face little girl?' I look at the owner's of the voice. Wait did I just said that out loud.

'Yes, Yes you did, sweetheart' He said with a smug look.

' Stop giving me nick-names and don't Sweetheart me, you sound like an old drunk man, vampire' I glared at him

He ignored the old man part

' Vampire? I've never heard anyone calling me that, aren't vampire Hot in girl world' The nerve of this guy.

' You wish, you're no where near Damon Salvator'

' You're right' Ha!

'I'm better than him, I'm the definition of perfection'

' You little conceited b****rd, who do you thi-'

' You two stop it! ' Hotaru and another prince-guy intervene only that the guy said it in a little voice.

' Can't you two just shut up for a moment and no you dimwit'

"Stupid stupid" yup I got hit again by her Idiot/ stupid-gun.

'I don't like this idiot here' pointing at mister-smug face-I-really-want-to-punch 'I like this guy' pointing at the prince-like boy.

Okay my mouth literally fell. ' You stayed here only for three days and you already have a _boyfriend_' I'm shocked , but I can't help to give her a proud smile.

' Good job Ruru-chan! I like him , he has such cute features' I said, looking a him curiously.

' I know' Hotaru said with a smug smile on her face, obviously proud of having him. It's the first I see love in Hotaru's eyes. Okay that's clearly a lie I saw that look once when she came back from her _trip-_work in France.

Then it all came back to me. ' Is your name Ruka-pyon?'

He smile at me 'Yes, me Lady'. He reaches out and takes my hang to give it a small kiss.

I'm startled, staring at him as he lower my hand from his lips.

Ruka-pyon is the guy Hotaru met in France. She said that she obviously didn't like him –_snort _yeah right! But I got a very good description of him.

I pull my hand faster than the speed light, and he looks at me confused. I just offer him a shy smile

I always like a blonde cute guy, but I don't like it when they act like a goddamn Ken.

' Um okay' He says scratching the back of his head. He grins,

then he puts a hand on Hotaru's waist to pull her closer to him, giving her a peck on the lips.

Just before Hyuuga-guy interrupts them

' C'mon Ruka, we have to go!'

' Sure Natsume, bye girls!' He said waving before catching up with red-eyed-vampire.

* * *

**A-N: NO FLAMES, thank you :) :(  
**

**Have I smiley face everybody or a sad one… you're choice **

**I'll have a :)  
**

**Cassie S. / CbxCf**

**XXXX**

* * *

Books / stories you might want to read:

G.A. :

**The Day I Fell Off of a Tree **by momocandy. _Mikan literally fall of the a tree and meets…_

**Prince in Disguise **by Shuffle Princes. _ a nerd,_ _and_ _a HOT host. Are they the same person?…_

**The Selection **by Crimson Flares. _35 girls. A chance of a lifetime. A gorgeous to-die-for prince…_


	4. Popular kids

Do you have it? By Cassie Sharpie / cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

* * *

**A-N: **I **do not** own G.A.

**I only own this story**

Sorry about the late update, I've been busy, with school and other extra curricular things. I deeply apologize.

* * *

Chapter 4: Popular kids

* * *

"Are you sure that they're best friends?" I whispered at Hotaru.

" Are _you_ sure you're best friends?" Said the red-eyed guy in front me.

"No one asked you, idiot!"

" I don't think I'm the one who just got scolded by frog-guy" He mocked.

"Well Jin-Jin was just Pms-ing" I defended, knowing very well that he scolded me because I couldn't solve the problem.

I mean, give me a break, it's only my first day.

" Don't worry Mi-chan, Jinno-sensei _sometimes_ is strict" Anna, a girl who has pink slightly peach hair. It seems that she brought lunch for everyone, even for me which is strange since I just arrive.

She's sweet and bubbly, together with her Best friend Nonoko.

We're all seated on the most popular table for the popular group at lunch. Wow first day of school and I'm already hanging with popular kids. That's a new record.

Turns out the green hair girl from before, is the Natsume-Ruka fan club president.-_cough _kiss ass. Sumire. But I still don't get her. She has a _boyfriend, _who is sweet, kind… and has definitely earned the name joker, always acting like an idiot, Kokoroyome, who does not seem to get that her very girlfriend is a fan of a _The_ jerk.

"So why is she sitting with us, again?" Sumire asked rudely.

"You know I'm right here" I motion to myself. Anna interrupted our glaring contest. " Because, Sumi-chan, Mikan is Hotaru's best friend, and Natsume's partner and in addition" An she whispered the last part she whispered it, but I still caught it "She's the niece of the MSP"

"Could you not please treat me as the special one, only because I'm relatives with the _MSP,_ as you like to call it "

Ana gave me a sorry expression and blushed because she had been caught, I smiled in response.

"Come on stop with the chit-chat and let eat!"

* * *

When we finished lunch Hotaru went off to her laboratory, that I wish I could step foot in it. Anna and Nonoko dragged me to meet their boyfriends , Yuu and Mochu.

They're both cool. Yuu is a genius and kinda shy, Nonoko and him are so cute together talking about scienty-stuff they're perfect for each other!

Mochu is cool , his not afraid to show his feeling and it's adorable how he can make Anna blush.

I like couples they are so cute and funny sometimes, it makes me feel hopeful…

* * *

A/N : no flames please!

-kisses

Cute Cassie sharpie out.


	5. What is this leading to?

Do you have it? – Cassie Sharpie / cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

A/N: I **do not** own G.A.

**I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: What is this leading to?

* * *

New school, new classmate and another new day…With that so called partner of mine. I won't lie, he is really cute, but that's all, I'm not surprise if some girl had a crush on him, now that I think a bout it, is he single? Wait why am I so curious about him. Who cares if his not available, right? I told myself that he's not my type. So why do I feel so insecure?

-_knock knock_

" Mikan are you ready yet, do you really want to be late your second day of school?"

"Coming Hotaru!" I yelled at her, putting some finishing touches at my hair, and proceeded to open the door.

My room is a special star thanks and to dad, since he practicly forced uncle to do so. _Thank you, daddy_!

And to top it all, I could even redecorated the whole room, It'll be all violet! And I'll loved it!

Mom even sended some clothes of mine also and I putted all in my walking wardrobe.

It so great to be relatives of the principal. But still, it did not mean that I could get away from the clutches of a teacher I knew, and I could not talk to Emiko. I miss her already. I so badly want to skype with her, but it's impossible, _school policy. _Damn it! She's going to be so lonely.

Me and Hotaru went to class together. I suppose it was Hyuuga's assignment to 'take care' , but I figured he was too lazy to do so.

* * *

"Oi idiot, I see you put your uniform" someone said. I looked up from my book. It was him.

"Hey! this is going to be my new life, and I don't want it to be messed up, so can we just … you know, start over again?" He looked at me intently. I was hoping he would consider this. I don't want to make enemies, I want to do the opposite.

"Sure" That made me smile. " So I'm Natsume" He said extending his arm and I met him halfway. "Mikan". The next thing he said made my eyes twitch. "_Want to make out later, Babe"._

My jaw literally dropped and let just say that it ended with him having a red hand printed on his cheek and me blushing furiously. And I thought we were having a great start. That pervert!

The nerve of that guy. I can't believe I even suggested him to become friends.

Obviously his just going to flirt with every girl he sees. I felt a pang in my heart. The image of him flirt and kissing another girl disturb me so much. I could not look at him right in the eye for the whole day. When school finished he had to tour me around school.

This is going to be so awkward. I don't even understand why I'm so shaken 'bout that image…

We were alone now, Hotaru and Ruka left earlier for some project they had to do, I did not get it, the teachers did not give us any project just Jinno-sensei with his math problems.

I mean, it's not like that my life is base on equation and other math stuff, I understand it's important and for your job in the future and all that stuff that parents keep telling you.

So back to where were we, Natsume had to show the academy and he literally showed me without even saying a single word. The last stop was when we went to central town and he bought me a candy only because I begged him and the little lady who was near as said "You two surely are a cute couple, you know boy you should treat you lady well" She told Hyuuga, who just smirked and took my hand in his telling "I will " I blushed. She thought we were dating!

That was embarrassing, but _thank you_ old lady. God, these Howalos are so yummy. Why did this existed only in the academy that is so unfair. If they were outside of the academ I would have bought tons of them instead of shoes and dresses.

I should probably thank Natsume. I was going to talk but he beat me to it.

"So what do you want to do, Girlfriend" I blushed. Two could play this game. " I don't know, do you have something in mind, boyfriend"

Oh my God I just called him my boyfriend. I am practicly flirting with the guy.

Just yesterday I hated him to death, because of his playboy attitude and take a look at me now.

Holding hands with him in a crowded street, with people thinking we're dating and us calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. I just wished nobody of our friends see us right now. That would be so awkward.

The thing we are doing right now is just so confusing. I Don't know what to call this. But the only think I'm thinking right now is that he just asked me out and I accepted without a second thought...

* * *

A/N : NO flames please!

Hope you like this chapter. See Ya

-kisses

Peace! Cute Cassie Sharpie Out !


End file.
